Invierno
by Princess Saremi
Summary: La nieve es lo más puro y relajante que puede existir, inclusive; gracias a su bello paisaje puede formar muchas parejas, pero nadie se imaginó que gracias a una tormenta de nieve y el peligro de casi morir es como Gohan y Videl se formarían como pareja. [Dedicatoria especial a Giuly de Giuseppe]


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exlusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation.**

 **Dedicatoria especial a: Giuly de Giuseppe.**

 **Total Palabras: 4.406.**

 **Hora: [Porque quiero ponerla ¿Si :v?] 00:50 a.m.**

 **¡Sin más que decir comencemos!**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

— _¡No, Videl! —fue el estridente grito que se escuchó como eco a través del bosque de un color blanco puro debido a la nieve, por parte de Iresa al ver caer a su amiga de una alta montaña hacia el vacío._

¿Cómo un paseo entre amigos pudo acabar tan mal?

* * *

—¡Vamos Vi, di que si amiga! ─ grito una rubia hiperactiva inflando sus cachetes haciendo un puchero, la hija de Mr. Satán mordió su labio tratando de no sucumbir ante la ternura de su amiga pero lastimosamente no logro hacerlo.

—Bien Iresa, tú ganas, iremos a las montañas de Kioto. ─suspiro derrotada ignorando los saltos y gritos de alegría de su amiga.

—¡Perfecto, contigo, Shapner, Lime y Gohan sera un paseo fenomenal! ─grito, el rostro de Videl se puso azul ante la mencion del pelinegro.

—¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¡Gohan ira!? ─preguntó escandalizada, su amiga ante eso se enojo y la reprendió.

—Si, él es nuestro amigo, no lo podemos dejar de lado. ─cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

—N-no me refiero a eso… ─murmuró con un leve rubor, últimamente el hijo de Goku no dejaba sus pensamientos y eso le avergonzaba de sobremanera.

—Oh ya veo… ─murmuró Iresa entendiendo la situación de su amiga, en seguida una sonrisa se estampo en su rostro. —Ya que el traje de esquí es algo pegado al cuerpo me pregunto como se verá Gohan, debe tener buen físico ya que saltó 8 metros, yo creo que es muy gua…

—¡Ca-cállate Iresa! ─grito sonrojada tapandose sus oídos. La rubia sonrió, este iba a ser un paseo interesante.

* * *

—¡Debes llevar sombrilla, chaqueta, bufanda, guantes; también debes lle…! ─los gritos de Milk fueron silenciados ante la risa tímida de Gohan, confundida lo observó encontrándose a su hijo en la puerta principal hablando con una bella castaña de ojos verdes. —¡Lime querida que bueno que llegaste! ─ se alegró la matriarca Son abrazando a la mejor amiga de su hijo e invitandola a pasar a su casa.

—Hola señora Milk, ¿Cómo va todo? ─ pregunto alegre.

—Muy bien querida, ya sabes alimentando a estos 3 saiyajins, aguantando el comportamiento infantil de mi marido y alistando la maleta de mi hijo.

—¿Maleta? Pero solo iremos 4 días. ─hablo levemente nerviosa.

—Oh, Lime, querida, uno debe estar preparado para toda situación.

—Si ese es el caso, no tengo nada que argumentar. Pero no sabía que Gohan no podía alistar su propia maleta… ─se burló haciendo sonrojar al primogénito de la pareja Son.

—Muy graciosa Lime, cuando llegues a la altura de mi hombro me avisas y así podré escucharte. ─rio el híbrido al ver como los cachetes de su amiga se inflaban por indignación.

—Simio idiota… ─murmuró en su dirección enojada.

—¡Ambos llevarán el botiquín de primeros auxilios! ¿Les parece bien? ─ambos jovenes asintieron sin rechistar, pues esa no era una pregunta, era una orden. —¡Muy bien, así podrán cuidarse y no estaré preocupada! Vamos querida, alistemos tu maleta. ─Gohan volvió a reír, esta vez ante la mala suerte de su amiga.

—Mejor alisto mis cosas, aun no creo que Iresa me haya invitado, digo, soy muy timido, si Lime no acepta primero, me hubiera quedado en blanco, sobretodo porque estará ella… Videl…─ante lo último se sonrojo levemente, ya que la bella justiciera no abandonaba sus pensamientos. —¡Deja de pensar en ella! ─grito avergonzado para sí mismo.

—Oh… ¿En quien Gohan? ─pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa burlona surcando su rostro.

—¡Ehh Lime! ¿Tan rápido te libraste de mi mamá? ─pregunto nervioso.

—Eso sonó grosero Gohan, pero si, tu madre está empacando el botiquín de primeros auxilios… ¡Oye no cambies de tema bruto! ─grito ofuscada. —Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Gohan, ¿En quien estas pensando?

—E-en nadie, ya te lo dije.

—¡Pero Goh…! ─no alcanzó a terminar su pequeña riña debido a que el teléfono de su amigo comenzó a sonar y él salió a contestar. Gruño molesta, ella averiguaría quien estaba en la mente de su amigo, porque no era tonta, sabía que Gohan empezaba a experimentar el sentimiento del amor.

Aunque ya tenía una ligera sospecha de quién se trataba.

* * *

—Estoy empezando arrepentirme… ¡Demonios, hace mucho frío! ─se quejo la jovencita justiciera de Ciudad Satán empezando a aterrizar su avión.

Gohan les había llamado una hora antes para decirles que mejor se encontrarían allá debido a que a última hora su amiga de la infancia se había olvidado de algo en la casa y tenían que ir a recogerlo, ante el "problema" Videl gruño y no estuvo de acuerdo pero no le quedó más opción que callar.

—No te quejes demasiado Videl, le queda pésimo a tu orgullo ¿Sabes? ─expreso Iresa poniéndose sus guantes y el gorro mientras su amiga terminaba de aterrizar en las montañas. —Además, no entiendo porque te pones celosa… tú y Gohan no tienen nada.

—Mejor callate. ─gruño de nuevo. Una vez aterrizaron Videl se soltó el cabello y se puso un gorro afelpado, guantes y una cómoda bufanda para mantener su calor corporal, no quería llegar azul a su casa por el frío.

—Quién lo diría, el sabelotodo tiene novia. ─se burlo el rubio recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de su enamorada. —¡Miren, ya llegaron! ─en menos de un segundo el galán de la preparatoria Estrella Naranja desapareció de la vista de Iresa y Videl para ver a sus otros amigos… o mejor dicho, para salvarse de una muerte segura. —¡Vaya cerebrito, tú amiga es toda una hermosura! Soy Shapner, encantado… —se presentó. Él era el único que no conocía a la castaña.

—Lime Kobayashi. ─respondió cortante ante el pobre coqueteo del joven de cabellera rubia.

—Al parecer estas perdiendo tu encanto Sharpy… Hola Lime. ‒saludo la mujer de cabellos dorados alegre.

—Hola chicas. ‒respondió abrazandolas. —¿Videl… tú ya sabes que tu padre…? ¡Hmmm!— el trío de amigos vio con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien como el moreno cargaba a Lime con su brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda tapandole la boca llevandosela lejos. —¡Qué asco! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ─reclamo.

—¡Shh Lime! Videl no sabe nada de lo de Mr. Satán y Cell

—Pero… ¿Qué ella ya no sabe volar?

—Sí pero, no le he contado más allá de eso, además, recuerda que yo le enseñe a volar disfrazado como el Gran Saiyaman.

—Es cierto, para lograr que te dejara de perseguir le enseñaste a volar aún con el disfraz. Lo siento Gohan, lo había olvidado.

—Tranquila. No creo que este enfadada por muy astuta que sea.

—Espero, no quiero que tu futura pareja me odie por un desliz. ─suspiro. Enseguida una bola de nieve le cayó al rostro silenciandola. —¡Estas muerto Son!

—¡Chicos, vamos! ─grito Iresa llegando a su escondite viendo la pelea de bolas de nieve.

—¡Si, dejen sus peleas matrimoniales para después! ─grito el rubio burlándose. La morena apretó los puños al ver la escena entre los dos amigos. ¿Pero por qué? Tal vez sabía la respuesta pero no quería aceptarla.

Aunque, lo extraño era que esos sentimientos que empezaba a sentir por Gohan también los sentía por el Gran Saiyaman, ¿Acaso era algún tipo de señal?

* * *

—¡Listo chicos! ─celebró Iresa llegando a la sala de estar con unas llaves de habitación.

—¿Habitaciones separadas? ─pregunto Videl, hablando por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban del viaje.

—No, el dueño del hotel me informo que había un cuarto que separaba dos habitaciones, una de hombres y otra de mujeres.

—¡Oh oh Gohan! ─grito Lime levantándose y posándose frente a él con una sonrisa, todos excepto el hijo de Milk la vieron confundida hasta que el levanto el puño frente a ella. —¡Piedra, Papel o Tijera! ¡Yei, gane! ¡Tú llevas el equipaje perdedor! ─celebró la castaña viendo de reojo a Videl. —Videl, ¿Puedes llevar tú mi bolsa secreta?

—¿Bolsa secreta? Claro. ─acepto confundida la pequeña maleta de la castaña.

—¡Gracias! ¡Iresa, Shapner! ¿Vamos a comprar chocolate? ─preguntó guiñando un ojo dando a entender su plan, en seguida los tres desaparecieron de la vista del par de pelinegros.

—Lime está algo rara hoy Gohan… ─ rio Videl empezando a caminar a la habitación del hotel seguida por su compañero de clases.

—Ni que lo digas jejeje… oye por cierto… ─murmuró el alter ego del Gran Saiyaman llamando la atención de la joven de ojos cerúleos.

—¿Qué sucede Gohan?

—Nunca, en todo lo que llevo estudiando en la preparatoria te había visto con el cabello suelto… t-te ves li-linda. ─tartamudeo sonrojado logrando que la bella joven también se sonrojara.

—Gra-gracias por el cum-cumplido. ─sonrío al moreno siendo correspondida en el gesto.

Tal vez si se iban a divertir después de todo.

* * *

—¡No se que ponerme! ─chillo la rubia al borde de un colapso, castaña y pelinegra rodaron los ojos con un deje de fastidio por los irrelevantes problemas de su amiga.

—¿Siempre es así? ─pregunto Lime a Videl a través de la puerta del baño de las chicas, ya que está lo estaba utilizando primero.

—No tienes idea. ¡IRESA! ─rugió la hija de la fallecida cantante saliendo en ropa interior totalmente furiosa mostrando en alto su atuendo. —¿¡Me puedes explicar qué es esto!?

—¿Oh? Ah eso… es tu ropa…

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no empaque este vestido!

—¡Pero si está muy bonito Videl! ─intervino la de ojos esmeralda arrebatándole el vestido. Con una sonrisa malévola agregó. —Apuesto a que a Gohan le va encantar si lo ve puesto en mi…

La morena sin decir nada y con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas le arrebató el vestido entrando al baño de nuevo, las dos muchachas que quedaron a fuera estallaron en carcajadas por los obvios sentimientos de la oji-azul.

—Buena esa. ─felicito Iresa empezando a vestirse, ella ya se había bañado hace una hora.

—Lo sé. Soy la mejor.─ rio ante el éxito de su plan.

—¿Sabes que a Gohan le gusta Videl? ─preguntó en voz baja por precaución.

—En estos tres días que hemos estado aquí lo he notado… la verdad, nunca pense que veria a Gohan enamorado, ya me estaba asustando por no verlo con ninguna chica. ─dramatizo logrando nuevamente las carcajadas de la futura pareja de Shapner.

—Lime, no se de donde sacas tantas cosas, eres muy graciosa; espero lleguemos a ser muy buenas amigas. Las mejores.

—Yo tambien, solo llevo tres meses en la preparatoria pero me han acogido muy bien, se los agradezco; aunque su amigo rubio es muy coqueto.

—Si, al menos tuviste tres meses de paz cuando estuvo de viaje.

—Listo, puedes entrar Lime. ─hablo Videl saliendo del baño totalmente arreglada. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color azul en tela de blonda de cuello redondo con encajes a su alrededor y parte delantera hasta la cintura, manga larga; para complementar su atuendo también llevaba medias veladas de color negro-café y botines negros.

—¡Estas hermosa! ‒ gritaron ambas chicas observándola de abajo a arriba.

—Gracias. ‒murmuro avergonzada.

—Videl, no creí que un vestido se te viera tan bien. Luces fenomenal. ‒alabo nuevamente Iresa. Ella usaba un vestido corto color verde en tejido de lana de manga larga, cuello redondo y encajes tanto en los lados como en el centro, también con una aplicación de blonda al término del mismo, unas medias color piel y botines color café. Lime ya estaba cambiandose.

—¿Crees que a Gohan le guste? ‒preguntó poniéndose un abrigo, una bufanda, gorro y guantes negros debido al frío.

—¡Por supuesto amiga, te comera con la mirada! ‒grito agregando a su atuendo también un abrigo color café y guantes negros.

—Bueno, no tanto así pero… te aseguro que no quitará los ojos de encima. —hablo Lime con una sonrisa saliendo del baño. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de color azul y encima un chaleco en tejido de lana en conjunto de un cuello y gorro color perla, un abrigo de color café claro, un jean azul rey, medias de altura hasta la rodilla color beige y para terminar el atuendo llevaba unas botas de altura hasta las rodillas color marrón.

—Bien, ahora que estamos listas, salgamos; o los hombres morirán. ‒se burló Iresa saliendo del cuarto encontrándose con sus dos compañeros. —Vaya, estan muy guapos chicos. —alabo coqueta como siempre. Gohan llevaba un camisa de cuadros con colores rojo, gris y azul, a esta la cubría un buso color marrón oscuro; también llevaba un jean azul, botines color gris, y para terminar un abrigo de largo cinco centímetros antes de la rodilla color gris oscuro tirando a negro y guantes de cuero negros.

—Es verdad, quien diría que tienen estilo. —se burló la castaña. Shapner llevaba un pantalón negro, camisa gris, botines elegantes color marrón y para terminar un abrigo de cuello alto color negro con guantes grises. —Bien, vámonos; Kioto no se conoce solo.

El quinteto de amigos salió de la habitación de hotel y del edificio respectivamente empezando su paseo, por suerte no hacía tanto frío lo que facilitaba que la caminata durara más de media hora; como había predicho Iresa, el hermano mayor de Goten no paraba de observar el atuendo de la justiciera, quien adivinaria que debajo de esas ropas holgadas hubiera un cuerpo bien formado.

Lastimosamente no era él, el único que lo notaba.

* * *

—Era hora de un descanso ya, creo que moriré del cansancio. ‒dramatizo Iresa tomando su frente, los demás le miraron con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. —¡Oh, allá hay una mesa vacía! ‒corrió junto con Lime, mientras Shapner las seguía tranquilamente.

—¿Saca energía para comer y no para caminar por más de una hora? No la entiendo. ‒se burló la hija de Mark empezando a caminar, aunque su destino se vio obstruido por un joven de cabellera rojiza y ojos verdes. —¡Oye, fijate por donde caminas idiota!

—Hey tranquila hermosa… no es para que te sulfures de ese modo. ‒expreso galantemente tomándola de la mano, sin saber que cierto Saiyajin enviaba miradas de "estas muerto" a su persona. —Mi nombre es Kaito Satō, ¿Y tú?

—Videl Satán, ah si, nadie pregunto por tu nombre. Déjame pasar. ‒si, no porque usara un vestido perdía su carácter.

—Qué carácter tienes, ¿No quieres comer conmigo? ‒está vez la abrazo por la cintura, la joven hizo un gesto de dolor por la fuerza aplicada.

—Suéltame.

—Vamos, ¿No quieres estar con esos perdedores… o sí?

—A ti no te importa con quien este, suéltame; no lo repetiré otra vez.

—Ja, ¿Y si no quier…? —no termino de presumir por sentir un insoportable dolor en su hombro derecho, confundido volteo encontrándose con un joven pelinegro furioso apretandole dicho lugar.

—Te ha dicho que la soltaras. ‒amenazó apretando más fuerte, Kaito en seguida la soltó y Videl no dudo en tomar a Gohan del brazo, no sabía que le pasaba porque nunca lo había visto actuar tan agresivo pero lo que si sabía era que si no lo detenía todo acabaría en problemas.

—Vamonos Gohan, no lo vale. —murmuró la hija de Miguel empezando a caminar sin saber que cierto pelirrojo miró con furia al discípulo de Piccoro, y que ante eso; les causaría un grave problema.

—Bien. ‒respondió cortante dirigiéndose a la mesa reprendiendose mentalmente por su comportamiento, no obstante ver a Videl ser abrazada por otro tipo hizo hervir su sangre haciendo que explotara.

—¿Qué pasó chicos? ‒preguntó la joven Kobayashi algo preocupada por la actitud de su amigo.

—Nada Lime. ‒respondió tosco el Gran Saiyaman. Todos lo miraron preocupados, empero; prefirieron no decir nada.

* * *

—Debes controlar tu furia Gohan, pudiste haber lastimado de gravedad a ese muchacho. ‒reprendió la de ojos esmeralda.

Todos ya habían acabado de almorzar y luego de vestirse adecuadamente, Iresa decidió que era hora de esquiar, pues mañana en la tarde ya regresarían a sus respectivos hogares.

—Ya lo sé Lime, demonios que lo sé; pero no pude evitarlo. ‒gruño aún molesto.

—Pues no parece, recuerda que tú tienes una fuerza que no es de este planeta, así que no te debes dejar llevar por los celos. ‒sin inmutarse del creciente enojo del futuro padre de Pan continuó. —Solo me preocupo por ti Gohan, no quiero que te metas en problemas ¿Entiendes?

—Sí Lime, perdona mi actitud. ‒se disculpó verdaderamente tímido.

—Tranquilo.

—¡Qué bien, ya llegamos a la montaña! ¡Vamos chicos! ‒grito Iresa yendo a la cabina del vendedor para comprar boletos y subir a la telesilla que los llevaría a la cima de la montaña donde esquiarían. —¡Gracias! ‒celebró la rubia tomando los 5 boletos. —Ok, iremos en este orden; Shapner, Lime y yo en una telesilla, y Gohan con Videl en otra, ¿Les parece? ‒preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Nos parece bien. ‒contestaron rubio y castaña con su respectiva sonrisa. Gohan y Videl asintieron solamente.

Tal y como acordaron el orden, todos subieron en sus respectivas sillas; y aunque ambos paladines de la justicia brincaban de alegría por dentro la incomodidad por la situación con Kaito seguía presente. Harta del silencio Videl fue la primera en hablar.

—Gracias por defenderme Gohan. ‒murmuró abrazándose a sí misma, moría de frío en ese instante, aunque al segundo sintió calor; confundida dirigió su vista al joven encontrando con que estaba cerca por haberle puesto su chaqueta. —Gra-gracias.

—Has agradecido mucho, ¿Segura eres Videl? ‒se burló posando su mano en la frente de la chica que le gustaba.

—M-muy gracioso, mira como me rio. ‒siguió el juego con un leve rubor surcando sus mejillas.

Cuando llegaron Gohan ayudó a bajar a Videl de la telesilla y como si fuese su pareja le acomodó su traje, gorro y bufanda, sin saber que eran filmados por tres celulares diferentes pertenecientes a dos rubios y una castaña.

—¡Tortolos, ya paren las melosidades y mejor vamos a esquiar! ‒chasqueo la lengua Shapner retirándose del lugar seguido por Iresa.

—Es cierto, debemos afanarnos, el clima esta algo pesado. ‒informó la joven del campo viendo el cielo grisáceo usando su mano derecha como visera.

—Es verdad, ¿Vamos Videl? ‒preguntó con una sonrisa amable extendiendo su mano, sin tardar un segundo la joven aceptó el gesto, dirigiéndose a la salida, donde un hombre experimentado en el esquí les dio todas las indicaciones para llegar a salvo a la falda de la montaña.

—Mira nada más, no sabía que esquiabas preciosa. ‒nuevamente Satō apareció, aunque sus planes de abrazar nuevamente a la señorita se vieron frustrados por ella quien se defendió con una llave.

—Eres un tonto. Te advierto que con ropa holgada me defiendo mejor que con vestido, así que te pido amablemente que no intentes nada si no quieres terminar en el hospital. ‒desafío con una sonrisa.

—Eres fuerte… ‒se zafó del agarre, para sorpresa de Videl el joven de cabello rojizo sonrío. —Hagamos una apuesta…

—¿Apuesta? ‒repitió levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

—Así es pequeña, ¿Si miras esa montaña más alta… justo por allá? ‒los ojos cerúleos de la morena siguieron el indice del oji-verde encontrando el punto más alto de la montaña y siendo inconsciente de sus gestos sonrío.

—La veo perfectamente Kaito, dejame ver si entiendo; ¿Si tu ganas saldré contigo y si yo gano me dejarás en paz? ¿Me equivoco?

—Para nada hermosura, ¿Aceptas? ‒preguntó extendiendo su mano, la futura madre de Pan acercó su mano pero un movimiento brusco por parte del primer Super Saiyajin dos se lo impidió.

—¿Qué te sucede Gohan? ‒pregunto molesta.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es? ‒reprendió enojado y a la vez preocupado.

—Sí. Al igual que lo es luchar con criminales, y mirame estoy viva; bajar de esa montaña no me matara.

—Deja de ser obstinada Videl, podrías morir. ‒siguió tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la que sería su futura esposa.

—No sucederá. No es la primera vez que esquío, ¿Vamos Satō? ‒preguntó empezando a subir por el camino para llegar a la cima siendo seguida por el galante joven. Gruñendo furioso el híbrido los siguió a la vez que empezaba a caer una leve llovizna.

—¿A dónde van esos dos? ‒pregunto Iresa, la castaña que había observado todo suspiro, y rezando mentalmente a Dende, rogó que no pasara nada malo.

* * *

—Bien niño, aquí estamos, ¿Quién empieza? ‒pregunto retadora y con exceso de confianza como siempre e ignorando que la lluvia se hacía cada vez mas fuerte acompañada de un potente ventarrón.

—¿Por qué no escuchaste las advertencias de tu noviecito? ‒se burló acercándose a ella.

—¡JA! ¿Eres idiota o te haces? Él no es mi novio y nadie me dice que es lo que debo o no debo hacer.

—Chica rebelde, me gustas cada vez más. ‒se acerco y de improvisto la abrazo. —Pero… ¿Sabes algo? No debes aceptar todos los retos que te proponen, puedes estar en verdadero peligro.

Y como si fuera un profeta, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, truenos, lluvia y un fuerte viento azotaron el lugar, y si el cielo antes era gris ahora era de un color negro; la joven asustada se libró del improvisado abrazo retrocediendo, mala idea.

Pues la cima al estar temblando y tener una consistencia muy poco estable se estaba desmoronando sin darse cuenta, Kaito aprovechando esto se acercó logrando que retrocediera más, sonrió de manera malvada al ver que su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

—¿Sabes Satán? Mi tío cada vez que me envía cartas de la cárcel dice lo mucho que te odia, y al verte en este parque pensé que podía tomar venganza.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Estas loco! ‒grito entrando en pánico al mismo tiempo que sus ojos cerúleos formaban pequeñas lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas.

—¡Videl! ‒los ojos azules y verdes se dirigieron a la voz, los primeros demostraron alegría, los segundos furia. —¡Alejate de ella maldito! ‒grito furioso el pelinegro, pero al parecer la madre naturaleza no quería un final feliz, pues enseguida los pequeños cristales de hielo se empezaron a levantar con el viento haciendo que los ahí presentes se les nublara la vista.

—¡Oye déjame ir! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo! ‒gritó inútilmente. Un nuevo temblor, esta vez con una fuerza bestial, Kaito aprovechando el momento se acercó a la joven y la beso para después separar sus labios ligeramente. —¡Alejate de mi imbécil! ‒grito furiosa empujándolo, desgraciadamente ignorando que también al retroceder quedó en el filo que era totalmente inestable.

—¡VIDEL! ‒grito Gohan oprimiendo el botón de su reloj dando vista a su alter-ego. El Gran Saiyaman, no obstante todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

—¡No me vuelvas a to…! ‒Cayó. El suelo no había resistido ni un segundo más colapsando llevándose consigo a Videl interrumpiendo su oración.

—¡No, Videl! —fue el estridente grito que se escuchó como eco a traves del bosque de un color blanco puro debido a la nieve, por parte de Iresa al ver caer a su amiga de una alta montaña hacia el vacío.

Gritos de horror se escucharon por todo el lugar al ver a la justiciera de Ciudad Satán cayendo de la montaña, la lluvia y el viento rugieron, y la joven de ojos azules solo podía pensar en lo tonta que había sido.

En lo tonta que había sido por aceptar esa apuesta, por no escuchar las advertencias de Gohan, por no decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía, por no despedirse de su padre, y sobretodo por ser tan orgullosa que prefirió ganar a conservar su vida.

—Papá, Mamá, Iresa, Shapner, Lime… y Gohan… ¡Perdonenme! ‒grito cubriendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas, su respiración comenzaba a fallar y tanto era el miedo a morir que jamás pasó por su cabeza el volar para salvarse.

—¡Resiste Videl! ‒la pelinegra abrió sus ojos sorprendida reconociendo la voz del joven que le gustaba, encontrando una escena aterradora, pues el hijo de Goku y Milk se encontraba frente a ella y en menos de un segundo abrazándola. A pesar de haber presionado el botón para que su traje de superhéroe apareciera, este se esfumó un segundo después debido a que el reloj se había descompuesto por el agua que entró en él.

—¡Gohan! ¡Eres un tonto! ‒ lloro aún más fuerte abrazándose al cuerpo masculino, una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Gohan y activando una barrera de ki a tiempo sin ser visto por nadie… ─Debido a la tormenta de nieve─ impactaron contra unas salientes de la colina empezando a rodar cuesta abajo.

—¡No, Videl, Gohan! ─fue lo último que escucharon para después quedar inconscientes.

* * *

Su cabeza dolía demasiado, su cuerpo estaba tan helado y tieso que apenas si podía mover los labios, y sus parpados pesaban tanto que no quería abrirlos, solo quería dormir; empero, al recordar el cuerpo masculino rodeandola y protegiéndola del impacto despertó de golpe sentándose en la camilla.

—¡Videl! ─en seguida se vio abrazada por su amiga de toda la vida, Shapner, Lime y su padre.

—Hola. ─saludo alegre de verlos a todos, lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos al recordar lo acontecido. —¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde esta Gohan?

—Tranquila Videl, aquí estoy. ─murmuró la persona quien buscaba detrás de todos. Aun con celos Mr. Satán abandonó la sala seguido de los demás, dejando a la pareja a solas. La joven entusiasmada se levantó sin ser consciente de sus heridas en las piernas, inútilmente trato de llegar al joven ya que cayó de bruces al suelo… o lo hubiera hecho si Gohan no la atrapaba a tiempo y al cargarla al estilo nupcial la depositaba con suavidad en la camilla. —Tranquila justiciera, no quieres quedarte otra semana en un hospital ¿O si?

—¿Una semana?

—Si. Es el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente, lo lamento no llegue a tiempo.

—¿Estas bromeando cierto? ¡Tú me salvaste la vida Gohan! ¡Yo lo sé, mi corazón me lo dice! ─rugió y al contrario de lo que esperaba el moreno, recibió una cachetada que lo dejó sin habla. —¡Pensé que morirías por mi culpa! ¡Y eso jamas, JAMAS me lo hubiera perdo…! ─su cantaleta fue silenciada de la manera más dulce, pues el futuro padre de Pan unió sus labios creando un dulce beso demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Deja de gritar. No quiero que te quedes sin voz. ─murmuró al separarse lo suficiente.

—Prometeme que nunca más lo harás.

—Lo siento Vi, esa es una promesa que no puedo cumplir; porque pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, y te protegeré de lo que sea.

—Entonces yo prometeré no meterme en tantos líos, no quiero perderte.

—Eso no pasará Vi, lo prometo.

Después de eso unieron sus labios una vez más sellando el pacto de siempre protegerse y estar juntos.

Porque ellos se amaban.

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **Ok. Yo se que te dije que este One-Shot te lo entregaría el 10 de junio, pero sucedieron dos cosas, el teclado se me daño y me dolio la espalda y me dormí, pero sabes que lo que prometo lo cumplo; así que aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños…**

 **Mom Giu.**

 **Si, eres una persona muy especial para mi, y ya que no te puedo dar un regalo físico te lo daré virtual, espero que te guste; porque me esforce mucho al crearlo, sobre todo porque quería que cuando lo leyeras apareciera una bella sonrisa en tu rostro.**

 **Quiero agradecerte por tu amistad y los cuidados como madre que me has dado a lo largo del tiempo en que nos hemos conocido, estoy feliz de que una persona como tu este en mi vida, y no me arrepiento para nada de que nos hayamos conocido.**

 **Nuevamente te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, te quiero mucho.**

 **Posdata: si ves que a alguna palabra le falta tilde, me disculpo por eso; Word no me corrige la ortografía :'v.**

 **¡A los demás que lean el fic, espero sea de su agrado!**

 **¡Los quiere Saremi-San 02 :3!**


End file.
